Roxas and Axel's Story
by XxAivlisxX
Summary: My first story. Roxas is a great guy that lives a normal life just like you and me. There are good things and bad things. This is a story about Roxas' love life that is about to change. There are some chars from FFVII too. I don't own any of the chars in this story. Obviously. For now the story is rated T but that will change.
1. Chapter 1

He should really start cleaning his room. It was a mess. Roxas was, most of the time, a tidy person so it's not like his room was a real chaos nor had clothes everywhere. No, the mess was all in his desk to tell the truth. When the last two months of school got close the messier Roxas became with his school related stuff. Roxas was a good student, never failed a year or had a really bad grade but after becoming so crystal clear that he had successfully completed the year he started to let papers form a much disorganized pile on his desk. One could find anything there really: from tests and old homework to paper airplanes and notes he often exchanged with his classmates.

Roxas had promised his dad that he would clean his room when his summer vacation started, so after a week of sleeping till noon and gaming into the night he should really start.

Some hours later Roxas had all his stuff sorted by categories (papers at right, old test at his left…) when he heard someone nock at his door.

"Come in". Roxas had a nice guess of who was nocking so he looked at the door smiling softly.

"Doing that much needed cleaning I see. Need help?" asked Roxas' father. His name was Cloud and he and Roxas look very similar. They both have bright blue eyes that seem to wrap all of one's attention and blond fluffy hair, though Cloud's is very spiked— having a certain resemblance to a chocobo —Roxas',though hard to style, is not that wild. It is their body that really set a difference: Cloud is a tall and built man and Roxas is an average teenager, he's a little on the short side and while he isn't built like his father (Roxas was never interested in Gyms) he isn't muscle less either.

"Not really but thanks dad. I'm just finishing sorting out these papers and this huge pile is going right to the garbage."

"Fine by me. I will make dinner then. Want something in specific?"

His son shakes his head and Cloud took that as his cue to leave him alone. He closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

Roxas was finishing his cleaning spree when he came across a piece of paper he had no memory of ever keeping. It was a conversation between him and his best friend Hayner:

"_You looking like someone just died. Stop that! It's getting on my nerves."_

"_I can't help it! It's not like I enjoy feeling like a zombie! You know how we were Hayner…"_

"_Sure thing. But really, snap out of it already, move on man there are more fishes in the see you know? "_

"_Not going to comment that. Let me pay attention to this crap, we have a test coming up and if I fail Cloud will ground me for the next century."_

Roxas remembered that particular note all too well but still didn't remember why he kept it. He and Ventus had ended their one-year relationship a week prior to that note and even now, Roxas couldn't recall ever feeling so sad…so empty. Hayner had been there for him and for that Roxas was grateful but was around that same time that it became unbearable to deal with Hayner's crush on him. Between that pressure but the need of support and also the sadness of his first time feeling broken hearted Roxas wasn't sure how he pulled trough.

Soon he had to leave his thoughts because his father was calling do dinner. Roxas wasn't sure if he was grateful for the interruption or if he was angry. He shouldn't be thinking about his ex- at all but he didn't like this melancholic feeling either. It happened a year ago and Roxas had moved on on his own way.

Dinner was a simple and yet strange meal: pasta with a hamburger. Not a typical meal but it was easy to fix and after a day of hard work that's all that mattered to Cloud.

"How was work dad?"

"One of the employees was fired in the morning and the boss didn't remember that the work had to be done by someone else, so my workload was more than the usual but apart from that it was the same as always."

"Sorry to hear that. Was that employee a good friend of yours?"

"Not really, I just hope that the boss hurries up and hire someone to take his place soon" muttered Cloud." So... besides cleaning, did you do anything Rox?"

"Hum? No, not really. I woke up really late so I just fixed something to eat and started cleaning. "

"About waking up so late, I don't know if it's healthy—scratch that– I know it's not healthy to be playing games till ungodly hours Roxas. I know its summer vacation and all but I would prefer if you'd go to bed before 5 A.M." Roxas could see a frown start to form on Cloud's face so he quickly changed the subject. Besides he enjoyed playing online with his friends.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the park. Want something from the store? It's on the way."

"I don't think so. Are you going with your friends?"

"Yep." Roxas knew that his father was referring to his group: Hayner and the couple Pence and Olette. They have been friends since they were little kids but Pence and Olette started dating only two years ago. Strangely enough the group dynamics remained unchanged with that new development.

After had taken his plate to the sink Roxas said goodnight to his father and went to his room. He started his computer and logged in on Skype. His friends weren't there but Ventus was. Roxas logged out and got changed into his pajamas. _Well it seems tonight I'll be going to bed earlier_.

In the next morning Roxas woke up feeling refreshed. He checked his alarm-clock and it read 11 A.M. _It seems like I caught up on some sleep_. Roxas had told Hayner that he would meet them at the park entrance at 2 P.M. so he still had time for a bath and to eat something before going to meet his friends.

After a quick shower the blond dressed a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He went to the kitchen and after checking the refrigerator and determining he wasn't in the mood to cook anything he decided to pick something on his way. Roxas grabbed his cellphone, his wallet and his keys and exited the house. His neighborhood was a nice one; the houses looked similar, painted in either white or light blue and all had a nice garden at the front.

The weather was hot (without being too hot) and there were many people walking on the streets. As he made his way to the park, Roxas greeted some people that would always smile at him. Roxas lived in Twilight Town since he remember of ever being. The blond knew that his parents used to live somewhere else but he was glad that they had decided to settle down here. Roxas loved this city because it was simply beautiful (being an artist it is kinda hard for Roxas to explain to others the beauty he sees) and the people were nice too. Twilight Town is painted in pastel colors having a relaxing effect on the blond while he walks down the streets that seem, on a way or another, to lead everywhere. Roxas made a quick stop at a coffee shop to buy a sandwich for his lunch and soon he was at the park.

"Hi Roxas!" said Olette with a beaming smile. She was dressed strangely; normally she would go for practical clothes but today she was dressed nicely. _Is that make-up?_

"Hello Roxas." Since Pence and Olette started dating they could always be found physically together somehow, so it wasn't a surprise to see Pence there with his other friend.

"Hey guys! Where's Hayner?" Roxas looked around but couldn't see his blond friend there.

"I haven't seen him yet" said Ollete while searching for her cellphone "I hope he's already on his way here". Just to be sure the brown haired girl sent Hayner a text.

Not even 10 minutes after that Hayner arrived. "Hi guys! Sorry for being late."

"No worries" Pence said "we weren't waiting for long."

"Yeah" agreed Roxas with a kind smile. The blond looked at his friend and took notice of his clothes. He had cleaned up really nice.

They started walking around the park and Roxas started to have a feeling that this would be like a date for Pence and Olette when he noticed their joined hands and that the couple was falling behind. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"So, the lovebirds are off to their own world." Hayner asked with a big smile "Wanna ditch and go somewhere else?"

To this Roxas shaked his head. From the corner of his eyes he could see Olette looking at him and he frowned. Was she up to something?

"No, we came to spend time together – the four of us- so let's wait for them to catch up." Roxas didn't liked to interrupt his friends, and even less when they were doing romantic stuff. Roxas knew that when he was dating Ventus, he hated to have his time with him cut short but in this case, the idea of hanging out had been Olette's in first place.

"Should we sit there?" asked Roxas when the couple got close to them again. The blond was pointing to his left where some benches and trees were. His friends looked at the place Roxas was pointing and nodded. They were already comfortably seated when Olette asked "So…what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much" said Roxas while sitting cross legged "Just sleeping, playing games and lazing around".

"Me and Olette have been hanging out together. We thought about going to the beach next week. What do you guys think? Are you in?"

Roxas shrugged. "It would be nice".

"Well, as for me everything is more than ok" said Hayner while stretching his arms. "I'm tired of being home alone". Roxas didn't liked how Hayner's gaze lingered on him after that. He wasn't really dealing well with Hayner's crush on him. The other two just smiled at hayner's answer.

After that weird moment they started goofing around, recalling funny moments and laughing together. This were the moments Roxas enjoyed the most. They were in the middle of remembering how Pence, back on the 10th grade, had imitated Shakira in a true or dare game when Roxas' cellphone signaled a new message. The blond was positive it was his father since he was with his friends and this are about all the people who usually texted him. Roxas looked at his cellphone screen and couldn't hide his surprise when he saw it was from Ventus. The blond wasn't sure if he should read the text or not. He realized that his friends were looking at him, Hayner perhaps too intently. He didn't wanted to lie but he wasn't sure of how his friends were going to take the news.

"Who was that? Does your father want you back home sooner?" Hayner asked. Roxas looked at his friend and tried to look serious. "It's no one really important". Well at least it wasn't as important as it once had been so Roxas wasn't exactly lying.

"New guy?" hissed Hayner while trying to put a passive face. He's most likely thinking he wasn't giving away his jealousy.

Roxas frowned. His friend was taking this way too far. He had no right to question Roxas about his life, at least not about some stupid text. "No Hayner. If you really must know it was Ventus."

Pence and Olette exchanged worried looks and Hayner looked livid at that point. "That jerk?" Hayner yelled "What is that guy doing texting you? I thought things were over long ago?" Before Roxas could answer Hayner got up from his seat and crossed his arms. "How could you?" Hurt and disappointment were obvious in Hayner's face but Roxas could only feel that his friend was being childish. The blond knew he needed to think before speaking so he took a deep breath; Hayner could get mad at the smallest thing sometimes.

"Before you go making up theories" started Roxas trying to remain calm "we haven't talked for a year! He's with that guy —Terra I think— and he never said anything after our breakup. Besides don't you think you are taking things out of proportion? It was just a text!" What was Hayner's problem? It wasn't like Roxas had asked Ventus to text him!

Hayner shaked his head in disappointment. "You are on his side now?" He looked really dejected. "Fine. Go to him and forget the ones that love you, that are always by your side and that never demanded anything out of you. Don't come crying when he breaks your heart again. You seem to enjoy it after all…"

Roxas snapped at that. "I'm not going anywhere. And now you're just being a big jerk!" In a blink of an eye Hayner was already almost out of sight. Roxas groaned. Perhaps calling his best friend a jerk was not a smart move, but why was he always comparing himself to Ventus? Why?

"That did it." Roxas looked at Pence quizzically. Did what? Before he coud ask, Olette grabbed his hand and took a seat besides the blond. "He was thinking about asking you out today. He called me last night telling me how he felt it was the right moment" Olette said while looking pleadingly at Roxas "Don't take it at heart. He was just convinced that today was the day. Apparently you and him have been spending hours playing games together".

Roxas looked at his feet. He hadn't felt like he was leading on Heayner when they played together. Yes it was just them but… _STUPID!_ _How could I be so stupid!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author note:

I would like to thank the author_** blood as soft as silk**_ for her review. It was the first I haver had and that prompt this chapter sooner than I expected. To those who never visited my profile, English is not my first language so if there are mistakes please feel free to correct me. Thank you.

* * *

That night Roxas wasn't sure about what to do. He had dinner with his father and was grateful that Cloud had been so absorbed in his work problems that he hadn't take notice of Roxas distress.

Roxas wanted to play League of Legends because there was a new champion coming out and he wanted the points to buy it but at the same time he was scared that Hayner would be there. And if he was? Should Roxas ignore him? Hayner was the one being stupid after all. _No, ignore him would only end in more trouble._ Playing with his best friend like nothing had happened wasn't an option either.

So what to do? The blond let himself fall on the bed and laid there staring at his bedroom walls. Admittedly it wasn't helping. Roxas decided then to at least turn his computer on to listen to some music and to log in on Skype. There were some people on but Hayner wasn't one of them. _Good_. Scanning his list he saw that Ventus was on again and that's when he realized that he hadn't read the text that the other had sent him that afternoon.

Roxas quickly grabbed his cellphone and read the message. League of Legends forgotten, Roxas was now worrying about what to say to Ventus, especially when Ventus sent him a Skype message.

**XxVENxX says:** Hi blondie :P

**Roxas_S. says:** Hi there.

**XxVENxX says:** Did you get my text? I didn't receive an answer :/

**Roxas_S. says:** Yeah. Sorry. I did get it but was only able to see it now. As for your answer… Why?

**XxVENxX says:** Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. That wasn't an answer. That was a question. Notice that little interrogation mark at the end?

**Roxas_S. says: **Gah. You know what I mean Ventus. Why do you want to go out?

**XxVENxX says: **'cause it's fun?

**Roxas_S. says: **Get serious or my answer is a straight no.

**XxVENxX says: **Fine. I want to talk to you. Ask how you are… Yeah, things are over but we're still friends right?

**Roxas_S. says: **And, pray tell, what does your boyfriend thinks of this idea?

**XxVENxX says:** What boyfriend? Me and Terra are over.

**Roxas_S. says: **Oh. Well, do you think it's wise for us to go out then? IT WILL NOT be a date. No rebounding stuff either.

**XxVENxX says: **No date and no rebounding shit.

**Roxas_S. says: **At least tell me something. How long has it been since you last saw Terra? It will (or not) give me some piece of mind.

**XxVENxX says:** Let's put things like this: I've never been without seeing him for so long.

**Roxas_S. says: **Fine. When and where?

**XxVENxX says:** That's more like it babe!

**Roxas_S. says: **Don't push your luck. Remember the straight no?

**XxVENxX says:** Sorry sorry. Geez… How about we go to _Block 4_? It's a public place. It's fine right? Around 10PM tomorrow?

**Roxas_S. says: **Fine. See you there.

And with that Roxas logged out from Skype. He knew he should go to bed but this conversation had put a LOT in his mind for him to be able to sleep. He and Ventus had broken up more than one year ago but they had been together for a year. They had become friends as soon as they met —their physical similarities had seen to this. It had been funny to see everyone expressions when they met for the first time. Roxas and Ventus look exactly the same except that Ventus has some facial piercings and some tattoos on his body. After some time Ventus asked Roxas out and Roxas accepted in one condition: a blood test. He sure as hell wasn't going to kiss some lost family member. It's not that Roxas didn't trust his parents but maybe some medical mistake had happened? After cleared up the doubts they started dating. It was Roxas first relationship and it was very beautiful. They would see each other almost every day and spend their time chatting, watching movies, going out, making out… But after a year Ventus wanted more, he wanted to take their relationship to a whole new level and Roxas wasn't ready. Although Roxas was seventeen back then and most of his friends weren't virgins anymore, Roxas always thought that age and sex were very poorly related.

Their break-up hadn't been messy, they talked calmly about it and even though they were sad, Roxas understood that his boyfriend wasn't a virgin like him and had more needs just like Ventus understood that Roxas wasn't ready yet. They broke up but deep down Roxas was a little hurt because Ventus didn't even suggest trying to keep the relationship a little longer and try new things slowly. The respect was always there though and so they remained friends, but to Roxas it just hurt to talk to Ventus—particularly when Ventus and Terra started dating— and so their connection was almost completely lost.

He had already cried, felt all the hurt, the disappointing and had moved on. He was reluctant to go out with his ex because of Ventus' personality. Ventus wasn't a guy that stayed single for long and Roxas wasn't planning to give them another chance. He gave all of his heart on the first time and now he simply didn't want to go through all that again.

Going to _Block 4_ was and at the same time wasn't reassuring. Like Ventus said it was a public place but it was also a bar where people drink, dance, drink and do irrational things while drunk. In the end he decided to give it a try because he hadn't anything better to do and it was a chance for him to do something other than paying video games and going to the park.

* * *

Morning had come and gone and all that Roxas did was getting ready. He guessed that since he had nothing better to do he would paint something. Roxas was taking art at school simply because he was good at it. The blond knew that jobs could be difficult in this area but at least he was doing something he liked and that was something his mother had always told him to do.

He was finishing some of the outer lining when his father sent him a text saying that Roxas had to fend for himself today because Cloud would go out to dinner.

That was rare. As in a not common and very unusual kind of rare. He decided to call his father because he needed to ask permission to go out and at the same time try to figure out what in the world happened with his father.

Cloud picked up after the fourth ring.

"_Yeah Roxas?"_

"Dad why are you not coming home?"

"_The boss finally hired someone and we are going to a welcome dinner". _Roxas shrugged at that. The blond couldn't remember the last time something like that had happened but it was rare to have new people employed at Cloud's work so he guessed it was normal. Now came the hard part.

"I want to go out tonight. With a friend of mine. Can I go?"Being honest and straight forward was always the best approach with Cloud.

"_Hum. Where to?"_

"To _Block 4_. Don't worry I everything under control". At least Roxas thought he had.

"_You better kid. You can go but call me when you want me to pick you up okay? And don't be later than 3 AM!"_

"Sure! Bye dad!" Roxas hang up and resumed his painting. The blond was drawing what he could see from his kitchen window that wans't more than his garden, but the texture of the grass could prove to be a challenge sometimes. Roxas liked to draw and paint things that already existed. Portraits were his speciality and some of the house decorations were actually drawings of former pictures. That way pictures could stay in the albums and at the same time they could still be part of the house decoration.

A couple of hours after Roxas' drawing was completed he was ready to go. He had put some thinking about his clothes because he wanted to dress appropriately for a club but not too nicely so Ventus didn't get any ideas. In the end he decided for blue jeans and his favorite black sweater. He called a cab and went to the bar.

_Block 4_ was a popular bar; after all, the city wasn't that big. The line was long but Roxas had foreseen that and had come early. When the blond finally managed to get inside the club he could see that there was already a considerable number of people dancing and some at the bar. Roxas texted ventus saying that he was already in at the bar and then asked for a _Bloody Mary_ for the wait.

Roxas couldn't remember the last time he came here. Probably with Ventus ironically enough. Pence and Olette were dating and Olette would get jealous if she caught Pence looking at other girl. No matter how many times her boyfriend assured her that he just looked casually she would throw a tantrum and so they never go to bars anymore. Hayner wans't the kind of guy for bars either because loud music wasn't in his tastes and Roxas didn't want to come here alone. Admittedly Roxas wasn't that found of loud music but in _Block 4_ he didn't mind. The music wasn't that loud and the people were usually nice.

The blond looked around to see if he could spot Ventus but couldn't. He could even see some strange people like the blond haired guy whose hair looked like a mullet, but no Ventus. After some minutes he gave up and turned his attention to his drink. He was off on his own world when he felt someone sitting beside him.

"Hello blondie." Roxas looked at his left and gave a small smile when he saw a face so similar to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I would like to thank again to_ blood as soft as silk_ and also to _Exevee_ for reading my story and for the encouraging reviews.

* * *

_He looks just the same_. That was the first thought that crossed Roxas' mind. Yes, it was only a year later but sometimes people change. Ventus hadn't. They were sitting together and Roxas couldn't exactly decide what he was feeling for sure.

"Hey there. Took you a while uh?" said Roxas while sipping a little bit more of his drink.

Ventus let out a chuckle. "Impatient to see me?" Roxas sent mini glare in the other's direction.

"Fine I get it. No missing me jokes. But tell me Roxas how's life going?"

Roxas crooked an eyebrow. Ventus seemed to really be interested in small talk. But it was too soon to say for sure.

"Good and yet same old same old." Said Roxas. "I finished school and now I'm just lazing around and you?"

Ventus shrugged and leaned forward in his seat. "Well, I still work at that sucky shop downtown. Now that Terra's gone I don't really know what to do to with the free time".

Roxas couldn't help but grin. "So you decided to bother the ex-boyfriend?"

"How could you say that?" asked Ventus feigning hurt. They both laughed at that.

Ventus looked at the mini dance floor and turned to the other blond. "Wanna go dance?"

Roxas thought about it for a second before deciding that he was here to have some fun and allowed the other to lead him to the dance floor. _Block 4_ was known for having a wide range of music styles and had a small place where people could dance unlike the other bars. One could find himself dancing at the sound of David Guetta just to in the next moment feel confused figuring out to dance "Holiday" from Green Day. In Roxas opinion the change in rhythms was nice because that way he wasn't always dancing nor always at the bar. The moment both blonds stepped in the mini dance floor the music playing was "Take my hand" by Simple Plan. It wasn't the best music to dance but you could get some fun sing it at the tops of your lungs while just…moving around. Roxas loved this music and was quick to follow the lyrics while his body gracefully twisted to the song beat. Ventus watched the blond for a while and soon followed him.

Song after song Ventus and Roxas would always dance close. Roxas was avoiding too much touching to happen but when you are dancing with someone else—someone you know and were once so close to— it can be a difficult task. So far Roxas was enjoying his night with Ventus but he could feel that the other blond was somewhat distraught. As if in cue a somewhat romantic song started and Ventus had suddenly his arms around Roxas waist. Inwardly Roxas was nervous but he tried not to show this to the other male.

"I..I'm thirsty. Let's go to the bar" said Roxas while trying to move away, but Ventus was having none of it.

"No, you're not. You want to run." said Ventus in a very smooth voice. "It's just a dance Roxas." Roxas was kind of panicking now. He knew Ventus was going to try something. He just knew and yet he let himself in this situation.

"I don't want to do something we'll regret later" murmured Roxas. It had been a year since his last kiss. Admittedly he could use some physical contact but not with Ventus.

Ventus was leaning closer and closer and Roxas could feel him whispering on his ear. "Then don't regret it babe." The kiss was milliseconds to happen when Roxas heard someone shouting.

"Ventus! What the fuck?" Ventus disentangled himself from Roxas at the speed of light.

"Terra! What are you doing here?"

Roxas stopped in time. In those last five seconds so much had happened. He almost allowed Ventus to kiss him and that's not good. Not good dammit! Then when Terra appeared he felt Ventus tense and that meant a lot, especially because Terra wasn't happy at all.

"I'm here because I had to see with my own eyes! Two days and you are already trying to screw someone else?" said Terra with an incredulous face.

Roxas couldn't quite believe his ears either. "Two days? Ventus you said it was some time ago!"

They were being loud and the crowd was starting to look at them by now. Roxas took a moment to wonder if the weird looks were because of the scene they were causing or if some of them were thinking Ventus and he looked so similar they could be family? It had happened before and Roxas recalled one particular day that he had spent an hour to assure an old lady that he wasn't kissing his brother, that that would be just wrong.

"No, I didn't Roxas. I told you it was the bigger period of time that I haven't seen Terra. We used to see each other every day so technically I told you no lie." Roxas could only gap at his ex. The nerve of this guy. He was rapidly growing tired of Ventus' game. Kids do that to trick their parents to avoid being grounded or something. Not to people that are or supposedly were once important to you!

"Roxas?" muttered Terra "You were trying to screw your ex? Your ex Ventus?!"

Roxas blushed at Terra's words. "No! That's not it. I told Ventus that this wouldn't be a date or anything."

"That's not what it seemed from my perspective a minute ago." Growled Terra while looking for the first time to Roxas. Terra was pissed and it showed. "How could you be this insensitive Ventus? Do you even want to try to fix things or when the shit hits the fan you just run? Are you that much of a whore?"

It was then that the hell broke loose. Roxas could only stare when Ventus tried to hit Terra. But the latter was more bulky and quickly took control of the situation, having now a very frustrated Ventus yelling profanities at him and it didn't look he was going to stop any time soon. When a man with a suit came with some bald security guards of the size of gorillas to stop the fight, Roxas was looking at his feet with embarrassment and shame. His night was going so smoothly moments ago, but now he could see his mistake. He knew that Ventus' idea of moving on was getting a new guy and yet Roxas let his own needs cloud his better judgment. The security had successfully taken Ventus and Terra out of the bar and now Roxas stood there pathetically and alone. He was about to call his dad to rescue him when he heard someone calling tentatively his name. Someone that knew him had witnessed this mess? He soooo wanted to disappear. Groaning softly the blue eyed blond turned around just to find another pair of blue eyes staring at him quizzically.

"Sora?!"

Roxas was experiencing something like a roller-coaster of emotions. His night had been good in the beginning and he had been happy, then he felt nervous, then he was embarrassed, after that came the shame and now he was…estatic? Overjoyed? It was so strange that the blue eyed blond decided to stop trying to understand what was happening. Roxas decided that the best was to focus on what was happening now and that was his beloved cousin right in front of him!

Sora didn't waste time and practically tackled his cousin to the ground. Roxas didn't know if he should cry or laugh. His cousin is very much like him in appearance: spiky hair (a bit more than Roxas), blue eyes, same facial structure and he also suffered from the same short genes Roxas has. Roxas and Sora used to be close. Roxas mother was Sora's dad sister and so they saw each other every weekend that they would spend playing around. They weren't allowed computers when they were young so playtime often meant playing football and playing with cars or, if it was Roxas visiting Sora, they would go to the beach. Everything had changed though and Roxas hadn't seen his cousin in 5 years. He guessed this wasn't how he wanted to see Sora again, after all it wasn't very flattering on his end, but he didn't complain. He was here and that's what mattered after all.

"OMG Roxas! You look exactly the same! How are you? And uncle Cloud? I've missed you man! Did you finish school?" Sora asked excitedly.

Roxas shook his head while laughing. Leave it to Sora to make him smile. Sora was talking a mile per second but Roxas was grateful. Had it been someone else and they would probably mention the awkward incident that had happened only moments ago. But not Sora, not his happy-go-lucky cousin. Roxas had missed him too.

"Calm down Sora. Are you trying to kill him or something?" Roxas looked around to try to find who had spoken. He then saw another blond guy giving a small smile. Roxas recognized him; it was the guy whose hairstyle looked like a mullet! "Name's Demyx. Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Roxas, Sora's cousin." Said the blue eyed blond offering a small smile. Sora didn't allowed them to get to know each other further because he started to talk to Roxas again and so Demyx retreated to what Roxas guessed was his friends group.

"So? Is the school over?"

"Yes Sora. I wouldn't be clubbing otherwise."

"And how's uncle Cloud? I haven't seen him since the... you know… the funeral."

"Oh. Well it has been 5 years Sora. Both of us adapted. It hurt for a long while but he was always there for me and I tried to do the same for him. But you know that he's a bit stubborn. Now he's fine and he still works in the same company though he has been promoted and doesn't do errands. He's head of some department there. And how are you and your parents? Better yet, what are you doing here?"

"You mean you didn't know? I thought mom had told your dad. I'm moving here because I was accepted at TTU."

"Really? I'm also going to Twilight Town University!" Said Roxas clearly excited.

"That's awesome! We are going to college together!"

"I wonder why dad never told me. But never mind now. Are you here with some friends?" asked Roxas.

"Yes! They are going to TTU too and we scheduled a meeting at the bar through the internet. Too bad you didn't saw that. They seem pretty nice too. And you? You came with your friends?"

"…don't ask."

The brunet shrugged and invited Roxas to go with him and to meet his friends. After checking his wristwatch the blond declined. "I'm sorry, but it's almost 2:30 AM and Cloud wants me home. But you know where I live so feel free to drop by. These vacations must be the crappiest vacations ever for me".

After exchanging goodbyes Roxas called Cloud and went to the entrance to wait for him. His mind was reliving tonight's events when he heard Clouds motorcycle. There's no mistaking it, Roxas knew its sounds by heart because no matter how much Roxas preferred that his dad had a car, Cloud loved Fenrir (yes, his father named his bike) and every time they needed to go anywhere they would ride it.

"Are you ok Roxas?" was the first thing that came through Cloud's mouth as soon as he saw his son from close. He may not be one of those parents that are always asking things but he seemed to pick up that something was bothering his son. He may not show but he care deeply for his son.

"Can we talk tomorrow dad?"

After a minute to ponder on his son's request Cloud relented and they went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The next chapter will be different. I'm getting trouble expressing Roxas feelings so I'm going to change the story to first person. I will try to make it a smooth change.**

* * *

Cloud and Roxas were having breakfast in the kitchen. Cloud was enjoying his black coffee and the younger blond was savoring his pancakes. Looking at Cloud no one would guess he could cook so well but Roxas knew better.

Clearing his throat Cloud asked "So, about last night…did you have fun?" he looked up from his newspaper to see his son's face.

"Kinda. I ended up spending time with Sora. Which reminds me dad- why haven't you said anything?"

"I didn't know he was here" muttered Cloud.

_That's it?_ Roxas thought that his dad still talked with the family. Or that he would ask about his cousin "Sora seems to believe that aunt Tifa told you. Don't you talk with them anymore?"

Cloud seemed in deep thinking and Roxas decided not to press for an answer. Not with this source anyway. He would grill his cousin for answers later. His father only talked when he wanted.

Roxas put his plate on the sink and went up to his room. After making the bed and getting dressed he decided to go to his computer. When he was logging in in League of Legends he saw Hayner there. Roxas didn't know if he should talk to his best friend or not. Last he remembered they weren't on the best terms. But God decided that this wasn't his decision to make and Hayner sent him a PM saying that they needed to talk. Roxas sent him another saying to come over.

Hayner got there after an hour. Roxas opened the door to let him in and no words were exchanged while they went upstairs to Roxas' room. Cloud had left for work some time ago so they were alone. Roxas thought this was a good thing in case things got out of control. His dad was suspicious yesterday and Roxas would have to explain shouts if his father were there to hear them.

When they got to Roxas' bedroom, Roxas took a seat in the end of his bed and Hayner took the desk chair.

"Talk about awkward huh?" Hayner was the first to attempt conversation. This was fine for Roxas because he had no clue about what to say.

"Yes. Personally I'm not found of it."

"Me either… Look Roxas I'm sorry. I thought a lot about this and I can't pretend that you don't already know. I was pissed that your ex called. I really didn't like when you guys broke up because you were hurt. Yes, in a twisted way I was happy but I didn't like to see you like that. At all. The other day, when he texted you I was afraid that you would try to patch things with him."

Roxas could see some logic in what his best friend was thinking but that didn't magically solve the problem. Perhaps it even creates another. "Hayner, I loved him but not anymore. I told you that I'm over him. I have been for a long while. Why don't you listen to that? To me?"

"I did, believe me. It made me happy for like a week straight. But maybe it's time for me to come out with this. You know I like you Roxas". Hayner was looking Roxas in the eyes and the blue eyed blond was trying really hard not to look at any other place. The temptation was there.

"Hayner… I thought I had said-"

"I know what you said. But… I don't like you anymore Rox. I pretty much love you. And I need to know: Is there someone?

"I…wha..no?" Roxas was somewhat in shock. He was more than aware of Hayner's affections but he never thought his friend would say those words out loud. Roxas always thought they had a silent agreement that one was interested but the other wasn't.

"Then give me a chance. You didn't love Ventus when you got with him. You tried. That's what I'm asking. All this awkwardness around us and our petty fights are the results of me not being honest with you. But I want to change that. I love you and I want you to know that."

"Hayner..I-" Roxas wasn't prepared to have this conversation but Hayner had already started and even if Roxas would like to talk about something else, Hayner would have none of it.

"Don't overthink this. I'm not stupid. I know that you are not in love with me. Hell you don't even like me like that, but can you try?

"But I…"  
"Please Roxas?

"Let me talk dammit! Do you even know why I never considered this? You are my best friend Hayner. And trying this could really fuck our friendship. I won't risk that. I like our relationship like it is now. And I totally thought we would talk about our fight, not this."

"I don't like how we are now. And we are talking about that. Can't you see that we have been having fights over nothing? That our vacations are being shitty? And all because of this feelings. I can't accept a 'no' if you aren't even willing to try. Please Roxas."

"I don't think it would work Hayner…

"A date then. Not a relationship. Let's have a date. Let me show you that we can have a good time!" Hayner was looking at Roxas in earnest. He really wanted this. If it didn't work at least he could say he tried.

"Hayner, I know we can have a good time. We have been friends for years and we know how to have fun." Roxas was trying to allude to their friendship but Hayner was focused.

"Don't shot it down without trying, please Roxas.

"I'm not sure Hayner. Can you really promise me that we won't ruin our friendship over this?" Roxas tried another tactic.

"No I can't. I know I'll never stop being your friend but if things really don't work out I'll need my space. But we will always be friends. I promise you that. Please try this Roxas."

Roxas looked defeated. "A date, ok? When? And please don't you dare say tomorrow." If saying no wouldn't work Roxas would have to wait to say it again. Right now he just wanted space and time to think.

"Erm..the next weekend?"

"It's a date then."

Hayner could barely contain his joy. "I really have to go now. My mom is expecting me for lunch, but we'll talk right? Before the weekend?"

"Sure Hayner." Both blonds stand up and when they were about to exit the room Hayner got closer to Roxas to kiss him in the cheek. "I know the way. Thank you Roxas".

When Roxas heard the front door closing he let himself fall in his bed. What the hell just happened? He agreed to have a date with his best friend, that's what. He knew that it was a bad idea especially because of Hayner's goodbye kiss. It certainly felt weird and kisses are not supposed to be weird. Roxas decided then to go with the date and just turn his best friend down- again.

Roxas was cooking. As shocking as it may be, he was. If he knows how to cook? Not really. But he was trying. After Hayner had gone home Roxas decided to busy himself with stuff. Any stuff would do, he wasn't feeling picky. He turned his computer off because that damn machine seemed to be the incarnation of Mephistopheles. First he spent a lot of time in his bed thinking and when he was satisfied that he had reached a good understanding of all that had happened he started doing chores. First he heated lasagna and after eating it he cleaned not only his dishes but the whole kitchen. Then he went to do his laundry. After that he searched in the house for books about cooking. Trying to decipher if he had all the ingredients at home was what had taken almost all afternoon. He had thought about just checking if it was feasible to cook a recipe he picked and then maybe paint something in his bedroom but his lack of cooking knowledge shocked even Roxas himself. When he looked at the freezer all he saw was meat. How the hell was he supposed to know what kind of meat was to grill or to stew or whatever!? After defrosting some meat he deemed it capable of being grilled. Roxas didn't really want to see his dad' face. While he was setting everything on the counter he entertained the thought of his dad actually liking the meal.

When Cloud entered his house he didn't immediately realized where his son was. He took his time to put his things away and when he finally entered the kitchen he just...stopped. Was really Roxas —his son— in the kitchen with his apron and cooking? Cloud first reaction was to subtly check for burns or any cuts. He was satisfied when he saw none.

"Hi dad. I made dinner today. Hope you don't really mind the mess."

Cloud took a second to look, really look, at his kitchen. Nothing was broken or burned. But Roxas surely did a mess. Well, at least Cloud didn't need to cook tonight and for that he was happy. The table was set and Cloud took his seat without saying anything. Roxas thought that that was strange and looked at his father. Oh no. His father was frowning and that could only mean questions. It wasn't like Roxas didn't saw that coming, I mean HE was COOKING. Roxas set the food on the table and took his seat too. Cloud's very first comment was: "This fries have a very interesting shape. Are they…what are they?"

Roxas couldn't help but let a small smile appear in his face. "Dunno. But they're fries and that's ok right?"

They resumed their meal in silence. Roxas knew that his father wanted to question him but that he wouldn't. He would wait until Roxas seek his advice or at least started the conversation. After all, Cloud had tried to talk this morning and Roxas just dismissed the opportunity.

"Dad, I'm mad."

Looking back that wasn't the best way to start a conversation. The word "mad" used like that could be interpreted wrong.

"Hayner was here and we talked. I didn't tell you but we had an argument and that's why I wanted to go out tonight. To clear my head."

"An argument?"

"Dad…what would you do if you knew you were doing a wrong decision?" Roxas looked at his father trying to get an answer that would help him in his situation with Hayner.

"I wouldn't do it."

Roxas looked at his father with disbelief. "Dad we always make wrong decisions at some point…"

Cloud looked at his son and grinned. "That's not what I meant. If I knew a choice was wrong I simply wouldn't choose it."

Roxas thought for a moment. Well too late for not choosing the wrong one. "And if you had already made that choice?" Roxas pressed.

"Son, I have no idea what you're talking about and that makes it hard to help you."

Roxas was uncertain. To tell his father or not? His father wasn't a social butterfly but he was married right? He must have had a lot of people interested in him before that too. Why is it always weird to share this stuff? In the end Roxas decided to tell his dad because he really could use some advice.

"Hayner is still... you know… interested. And he kinda wanted me to.. you know. And-"

"Roxas, say the words. They help communication. We already had the gay talk. I know that you-"

Cloud didn't look comfortable and Roxas took the hint. Cut the crap and let get this over with. "Dad, I agreed to have a date with Hayner. But I know I want to just get it over with I don't like him like that, but he just wouldn't give up!"

Cloud scratched his chin in thought. "You know you're not interested. Go with it and say you didn't like it. But please don't kiss him or something if you want to reject him."

Roxas groaned. "I know that. That was the plan already." Cloud looked at his son as if he had grown a second head. "What is the problem then?!"

GOD, Cloud was not cut to do this. This thought was running through both blond heads.

"I want to know how that will affect our friendship and I don't want to ruin it." The younger said. Cloud let out a deep breath, a clear sign how this conversation was taxing them both.

"It will affect it the way you both let it happen. Son, do your best to keep things just like they are now. But don't risk yourself too much. There are things meant to last and things that just…don't. Relationships are made between people. If it fails, the fault is always of all the people in that same relationship. Reject Hayner's love and try to keep the friendship. That's all you can do, the rest is with him. You can't control everything."

That was probably the biggest speech his father had ever said, but Roxas was grateful. It helped him.

"Thank you dad." Murmured Roxas. Cloud crossed the table and put a hand on his son's shoulder before put his and Roxas' plate in the sink. Roxas offered a small smile to his father and went upstairs.

The blue eyed blond was contemplating painting something when he cellphone buzzed. He seriously hoped it wasn't Hayner when he looked at the screen.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

He didn't recognize the number but opened it to see what it was.

_Hi there cutie ;)__  
_

For the love of God. Roxas already had his plate full between Ventus and Hayner. Who was this now?


	5. Chapter 5

I mean seriously. Why did everyone decided to bother me? I got in this mess with Hayner and don't even get me started on Ventus. Next time I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

I'm going to ignore the text. For all I know this person could be sending this by mistake. What I need right now is to go to bed. Mom always told me that pillows are a great company when we're troubled. I reach for my PJ's when my cell rings again.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

It's from that person again. Having gone by barely 3 minutes I begin to think I was right on my previous assumption. This person is likely sending the message to apologize for texting me.

_C'mon. Say something back! :) I'm feeling so lonely now._

Holy shit! My mom always said to never talk to strangers and she wasn't even warning me about pedophiles, I think! Who texts someone saying they are lonely? Don't ask me why but I really need to answer him. I mean if this stranger thinks he's talking to someone else this conversation can get really awkward.

_I'm sorry. You got the wrong number._

I hit the send button and get under the sheets. I turn my TV on just because. I know sleep won't come that easily but sometimes the TV helps me sleep. Not two minutes later my phone rings again.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Or I was totally pranked or I'm being now. u're not Zexion are u? IF u are and u're fucking w/ me I'M GOING TO BURN U ALIVE ASSHOLE!_

Oh. I was right after all. I need to tell him I'm not that Zexion person.

_Sorry. I'm not him. I guess you were pranked. :)_

Poor guy. He most likely thought he was talking to his friend...

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_I cant believe this shit. My friend said Zex had changed his nr and I was trying to be a dick w/ him. Sorry man_

I can't help but laugh. By the last message I can guess it was a guy even though in my mind I was already picturing him to be. I feel bad for him but I guess this person who pranked him is going to need my pity more than him. I focus on the TV and they announce it's time for "Lie To Me". I'm not particularly fond of it. I think the main character— a guy named Lightman— is way too weird. He gets too close to people faces. Even if I was not lying if he got that close I would feel nervous as hell and he would probably mistake that as fear from being found out or something. Still it's better than nothing. I can't help but imagine that guy that texted me interrogating his friend like Dr. Lightman was doing right now and I smile to myself. After a while I feel like I'm dozing off. Good, the sleep came after all.

* * *

I wake up to my father's voice. He must be in his room on his cellphone. I look at my right side where my alarm clock is and I check the time. It reads 10:30 AM. My first thought is why dad is at home at this time but when my brain starts to work I realize it must be Saturday. Being on vacations for more than a month made me lost track of the days. After more 10 minutes basking in the comfort of my bed I finally get up. I decide to get dressed before going for breakfast. I pick up a nice white t-shirt and some blue jeans and then I head down for the kitchen. Cloud is nowhere to be seen so I figure the breakfast is going to be only for me. I grab some milk from the refrigerator and some cereal. I was eating when dad came into the kitchen. I look him over and for anyone else he would look his ordinary self but not to me, I can see he's anxious.

"Roxas would you mind having lunch alone today?" Cloud was not looking at me and it was bothering me. Usually we are always together on Saturdays. We eat and crash in front of the TV to have some bonding time without having to talk. If I have plans he understands so I guess I have no choice here but to understand too. But why he's not looking at me?

"No problem. I already do it during the week. But…where are you going?"

"Oh. It's some kind of lunch. I will be going to a restaurant." He's seriously talking without saying anything. _If you're missing lunch with me I obviously know you'll be having lunch somewhere else dad_. Talking with Cloud can be like pulling teeth sometimes but he's rarely evasive. I don't like to push his buttons but if I spilled my problems last night he could share something too right?

"Are you going alone?" he tenses and I'm confused now. That's what he didn't want to tell me?

"No. Some people from work will be there too. I have to go now Roxas. I'll be back later." He then exits the kitchen and I hear the sound of keys jingling and after that the sound of the front door closing. Cloud was acting weird because he's having a lunch with people from work? I know he doesn't lie. If he doesn't want to answer he just doesn't; but he never lies. I don't get why he was so worked up about that. Oh well.

I clean my dishes and then I decide to go upstairs to read a bit. I have a new book that Cloud gave me simply because he thought I would like it. I know I'm going to like it because it's based on one of my favorite games: Assassin's Creed. I was surprised because I never thought games could be a theme for a book. I always thought it was the other way around that movies and games were based on books. When I enter my room I'm reminded that my bed is still undone. I'm about to fix that when I hear my phone. I'm past the point where I try to guess who it is and I just pick it up.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

Him again? By now he should know I'm not that Zexion person. And he apologized already. Still I'm curious and hit the "read" button.

_Hi! How are u? :)_

What the hell? I stop for a minute to think. I don't know who this person is but still… I guess that answering won't hurt anyone.

_Hi. I'm confused. You already know I'm not that Zexion guy. Why are you texting me?_

I finish doing my bed before I receive an answer.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Cause u seemed cool. And I could use some1 to talk to._

Oh. That was…honest? Frankly I have a lot of money on my cell and I rarely spend it. My service lets me have free calls to people who have the same service but I have to charge it monthly whether I still have money on it or not. So I can text back. I was about to read but… In the end I decide to answer this stranger.

_How are you? I never asked back. _

I didn't have to wait a full minute for an answer and that makes me strangely happy.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Cool. But bored. What are u doing?_

_Texting. And you? _I send the message without even think about it. I just do. Again his answer doesn't take much time to arrive and I'm sitting in my bed with my cell in my hands waiting for it.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Funny aren't u? I'm texting 2. But I'm also working._

Oh! That's new information. At this point everything is new but I'm really having a good time texting this stranger.

_I'm not trying to be funny. I'm not doing anything else but texting you. You work? Where?_

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_You're so nice giving me so much attention! And I'm not saying. For all I know u could be a stalker :D_

I gape at my cellphone. For real? He's the one that bothers me and then accuses me of being a potential stalker? But that smiley at the end says he's just joking. All this started with a joke right?

_Jerk. You don't know much then ;)_

But then again neither do I. Strangely I'm not okay with that, I liked it when he gave me more information about himself. My cell rings again and I really want to read the answer.

**1 New Message(s)**

333-589-645

_Wanna change that?_

Do I? Impulsively I want to say yes. But saying yes had bitten me in the ass the last two times. But this stranger…he's like fresh air. He's not pressuring me, he doesn't have expectations that I have to meet, there's no past with him, no tiptoeing. I'm starting to think that this is exactly what I need.

_Sure. Do you? _I hit the "send" button hoping for a good experience. I could use one.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Wouldn't have suggested otherwise. are u a girl or a guy?_

I'm surprised he hadn't realized that. I'm almost 100% sure he's a guy.

_Guy. I will skip that question. I already know you're a guy._

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_HOW? _

I laugh at my cell. I don't know him but I'm totally imagining him making a surprised face. I sent another sms.

_From your texts: "Sorry man". Either you're a guy or a very gross woman :)_

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_And how much sure are u that I'm not a gross woman? :D_

I snort at that. Really? If he were a woman I would be dead by now just because I'd called her gross. I answer him exactly that. And yet again the answer is quick.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Fine. I'm a guy. what's your name? I'm tired of reading that I have a text from a nr._

I could totally relate with him. And I'm curious about his name too.

_I'm Roxas. And you?_

I get a little worried when he doesn't answer immediately. Maybe I shouldn't have said it? I'm starting to have a mild panic attack when my cell rings again. I totally hit the buttons with more strength than necessary.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_That's a cute name! Sorry 4 the interruption I had a costumer._

I calm down after reading his explanation but I still don't have his name. I quickly type an answer for him.

_That's fine. But I'm still reading that I have texts from some weird number :) _

My cell buzzes almost instantly.

**1 New Message(s)**  
333-589-645

_Name's Axel. Got it memorized?_

Humm.. something tells me that this is his personal remark. I'm feeling strangely happy and bold so I decide to have some fun.

_Yes. I put it in the cell's memory. Thank you :D _

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Aren't we funny today? Seriously. Memorize it. A-X-E-L. Have to go. TTUL?_

I look at my cell as if it had just transformed into a pan or something. What the hell is TTUL? I do the most obvious thing: I text him back asking what he meant.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

"_talk to u later" U don't text much do u? I see u writ all words._

I happen to believe that we should always write in good English. Really, it happens to a lot of people but I remember when it was with Hayner. In his English test he wrote some abbreviations and when he showed his test to his mother she took away his cell and internet for a week. It becomes a habit without we even notice it.

I'm a little sad. I want to keep talking with him. I realize that I like this Axel person and above all I love this trilling feeling of getting to know someone new. The fact that we're doing it from a cellphone helps me a lot because I can skip the shy part and there's no awkwardness in the process neither.

Again I look at my clock to check the time and I decide to have some lunch. I fix myself a sandwich with cheese and ham and come back to my room to finally read.

After some chapters one thing becomes clear. They like to swear a lot. And I could totally go without the image of that woman saying to a bunch of men that she could show them her feminine south parts. Parts that were also described somehow. And the main char gets laid a lot too geez. I was ready to read about fighting but I'm surprised to find more. Not nice in my opinion.

I'm about to indulge in another chapter when I hear the front door. Cloud must be home then. I can hear him shout my name and I so I shout back.

"In my room!"

Dad knocks at the door moments later and enters.

"Sorry, it took longer than I was expecting". The way he said it almost implied that he was convinced to stay more than he was wiling.

"Don't worry. Was it good?" I was expecting a mini rant Cloud style saying it was awful and how he would prefer work stuff staying at work but he surprises me.

"Yes it was" he says with a small smile. "And now I'm going to fix dinner to compensate for lunch. Come downstairs in 30 minutes or so." After saying that he leaves my room.

I don't know what to think, but if he's happy I'm too. Maybe he's about to have a raise or something. I read a bit more of my book until was time to head downstairs.

I'm about to set up the table when my dad interrupts me.

"I was thinking maybe we could eat on the couch? I'm making hot dogs with my special sauce." Sais Cloud while he's busy mixing something in the stove. We are going to spend some Cloud and Roxas' time after all.

We seat next to each other and Cloud pick up the TV remote. "What do you wanna watch?" he asks while looking at me.

"Movie maybe? Check if there's anything good on."

We then start eating and we watch some movie on the Hollywood channel. Apparently the movie is about some girl who could predict tragedies. She put some of those predictions encrypted in numbers on paper and then put them in a time capsule at school that was opened 50 years later. The kid that got her paper took it home and his father figured out what all those numbers were: tragedies that had already happened like 9/11/2001 and some that had yet to happen.

In the end of the movie I was shaken. I know this stuff only happens in movies but what if I knew something bad was about to happen and couldn't do anything?

I'm deep in thought when I hear my cell vibrating. My heart starts to race and I wonder if it's Axel. I so hope it is!

**1 New Message(s)**  
Hayner

I don't have words to describe my disappointment and to top it all I totally forgot about Hayner. Still as his best friend I need to know what he wants. I open the text and I read:

_Hi Roxas. Are u gonna b on?_

I quickly type my answer and hope he gets the hint.

_No. Today I'm not going to my computer. I'm spending time with Cloud. TTUL._

I guess I need to put my new knowledge to use. I then receive another text from him with a weird smiley. He most likely is wondering where I picked that expression but I'm not going to tell him.

I look from my cell and I see Cloud…texting? OMG. I guess he can feel my stare because he looks back at me.

"What?" asks Cloud

"Are you... texting?" the surprise couldn't be more obvious in my voice.

"Yes. You were too, right?" he mutters "I cooked so you clean the dishes?" Cloud asks with apprehension but also some very faint amusement. I'm feeling so stupid right now that I only nod and Cloud goes upstairs. Seriously, dad is acting strange. I just hope it's not drugs.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm in my room and even though the TV is on I couldn't care less. I'm going through the texts I exchanged with Axel to confirm again but I'm certain that he said we would talk later. It's already 10PM and nothing. Maybe he changed his mind? If he was working before lunch he certainly is not working now…

I finally gather some courage to text him.

_Hello stranger_. After it was sent I just stay there, laid in my bed waiting for an answer that to my relief came soon.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Finally! I've been waiting 4ever for a text from u! STRANGER? I told u to memorize it! (_

What does that mean? He was waiting for me to… but he said HE would talk to me later!

_Axel rest assured for I shall never forget your name. Like I said, my cell memorized it in case I ever forget. Soundproof plan. Still you're a stranger :P. I thought you would text me._

I'm happy to be talking to him again. It's so trilling! Again the buzz from my cell could be heard.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Meanie. I thought we agreed to change the stranger part. That was an expression Roxie. I wanted u 2 text 1__st__ to be sure u really want to talk 2 me. Now I know u do :P_

Did he just called me… as I read the message again, I realize that yes, Axel just gave me a nickname. I feel thorn: it sounds a little feminine but still he cares enough to give me one. I'm aware that I only know the things about him that he wants to show, or to be more accurate, that he writes about, but still I have a very nice opinion of him. I don't want to stop the conversation so I type his answer:

_Yeah I do. So, what do you wanna know?_

I swear that as I was reading the instant message of "message sent" I was simultaneously receiving his answer.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Age please :D And no lies Roxie. Be honest please._

And there is that nickname again. I'm going to allow it until I have a more assertive opinion about it. For now it's just too new. Okay, easy questions first.

_I'm 19. And you?_

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Shit. U're young. Legal yes, but young._

Crap. No, no, no… is he withdrawing? I need to reassure him. But what if he's like 30 or worse 40? But I don't know people of that age that dick with their friends by texts. But then again my father was texting earlier. Maybe it's a new hit for those generations? I love to talk to him but if he's that old…

_Erm… are you elderly or something? Besides friendship isn't about age right?_ As I hit the "send" button I'm hoping fervently that he'll agree with me.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Wanna be friends w/ me? I'm touched. I'm 24. What did u thought? :P_

Dick. He made me freak out because of 5 years of difference? He's so going to pay!

_Honestly? With the lonely comment and calling me young I was betting on 35 or plus. _

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_That wounded me Roxie :( But I 4give u. I'm nice like that :D_

And we're back to a good track. He's joking and we're still talking. So to sum up, his name is Axel, he's 24 and works. That's more than what I knew yesterday. This time I don't even have the time to answer because I receive another text from him.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Do u study or work?_

I tell him the truth: I'm going to college. I hope he doesn't have a problem with people that study or something. I didn't think age would be an issue and BAM it was.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_RLY? Nice. What are u studying?_

I let out an audible sigh. No problems with my studies. I send him my answer. _I'm taking English Lit. You said you work? In what?_

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_I work at an informatics store. I'm not the guy that repairs stuff, I just sell things and catalogue the stuff that enters the store._

Oh. I'm trying to not be judgmental but for him to have that work he most likely didn't go to college. Not that that bothers me, no. I believe that we need everyone in this world: if we decided all to be economists and medics who would make our daily bread? Or who would take our garbage? Or who would welcome us when we go to the dentist? Would there be restaurants? Or shoppings? Besides working have its benefits: you have a salary.

_Nice. I'll remember that next time my computer crashes :) what are you doing now? _I text him.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_I'm on my computer talking to some friends and I'm texting u. And u? _

One thing I really like about texting with Axel is that he's always quick to answer me.

_I'm on my bed texting you._

God. Do you know when you say something and then that something changes ? Axel has been so quick in his answers but now it has passed 3 full minutes!

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_I feel so loved with all that devotion! :P _

Soon I receive another text.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Hayner

_Hi. I know u said you were with Cloud but by now u should already b alone right? Well… Today's Saturday. I was thinking bout our date. Is it going to b tomorrow or by next weekend u meant the next 1?_

I groan. I was having so much fun with Axel. I feel myself dreading it while I type word by word.

_We can go tomorrow. Can we meet at the shopping? In front of the cinema at 15h? I thought we could see a movie._

Geez. I'm so going to hell when I die. I just made up the cinema shit right now. It's what couples do and I need to pretend I'm trying right? Axel. I need to speak with Axel. But the world is again against me.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Hayner

_It's a date then. Have a good night Roxas_.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Hey not so stranger anymore, I'm going to bed. Had a day of work and tomorrow I'm gonna spend my day with ma friends. Sweet dreams Roxie._

I send Axel a message saying goodnight too and after putting my cell on my nightstand I try to sleep.

-/-

When I wake up all I want is to go back to sleep again. I stay in bed till 11:59PM. I take a long shower and dress my favorite clothes: a shirt, shorts and a jacket with a combination of the colors black and white. I even put my bracelet before going to the kitchen. My dad looks at me as if he was going to say something. I stop him before he even had the chance.

"Don't. I have a date with Hayner and I wish it was over with already." I sound overly grumpy even in my own ears. My dad sends me what I guess is a compassionate smile.

"Want me to take you there?" he asks.

I look at him pleadingly. "Would you mind?"

He lets a full laugh at that. "Do you? It's Fenrir we're talking here"

I give him a look. "Do you think I'm worried about that? If I die on the way there at least I would have an excuse for not showing up."

Cloud doesn't look amused. "I would never kill you. Not even to help you. Now get up, let's get going".

The trip was short, like it always is with Cloud driving Fenrir. Damn, why it had to be that fast especially today? One more reason to have a car.

I say goodbye to Cloud after thanking him and head to the cinema. I take a seat on one of the sofas there and I wait for Hayner. I was only going to check the time but I'm pleasantly surprised when I find a text from Axel.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Have a nice day Roxie :) I'm with some friends but feel free to text me._

I want to do it so badly. But if I do and Hayner sees it the questions would be endless. So I do the next reasonable thing: I shut down my phone. I didn't even check the time but whatever.

After a while Hayner shows up and his smile couldn't get bigger without physically hurt him.

"Hi" I say. I just want to get this over with. To my surprise Hayner leans down and kiss me in my cheek. I blush because we're in public but I'm pretty sure he misunderstood that. This is already horrible and he got here only a minute ago.

"Hello Roxas. You look really nice." Says Hayner while looking me over.

"Thanks. Wanna go get the tickets?" I ask. He nods and we go to the line. The silence is so uncharacteristic that is painful.

"What do you wanna see Roxas?" he asks. His eyes never leave me and I look back at him. Honestly I didn't even check what movies are on. Thankfully my quick thinking saves the day.

"I thought we could choose when we got here. Wanna see something in specific?"

Hayner then looks at the posters and suggests seeing the Snow White and the Huntsman. Personally I'm not fond of the actress. I think that she's a bit similar in all the roles she does. Her facial expressions and mannerisms are the same in at least three of her works and she was taking on completely different chars. But I quickly agree. We decide to take some popcorn with us and Hayner insists in paying for all of it.

"No buts Roxas. I'm treating you" he insists. I want to scream at him that I'm not a girl so this courtesy is totally uncalled for but I don't want to make a scene. And I recall that I allowed Ventus to pay for my stuff too for the first date and I don't remember having a fit. I inwardly groan.

We find our seats and I try in the most natural way I can find to lean on my left side because Hayner is on my right.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Roxas. It means so much to me" I hear him say. I'm feeling so bad right now. I'm a horrible person, I know I am. Because I'm not giving him any chance.

The first half of the movie happened without incidents but now as the huntsman kisses the Snow White I feel Hayner taking my hand. I look at him and that was probably my most horrible mistake ever. He takes that gesture as an opening and he kisses me without me having the opportunity to turn my face away. As I feel his lips on mine I can't help but think that this is wrong. He tries to make me part my lips but I refuse. I let him finish kissing me without reciprocating. It's so fucking weird! When he pulls away from me I quickly get up from my seat and exit the room. I'm almost crying when I take a seat on some chair I find there. Being "there" somewhere around. I take a moment to try to calm down.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you cry. Please calm down. I'm sorry" I hear Hayner say. He's talking in a whisper and I know he's hurting too. He must have followed me. I'm looking at my shoes trying to figure out what to say, what to do.

"Do you want me to call Cloud so he can take you home?" I guess he realized what I wanted. It isn't hard to get and that's hurting him too.

I feel people staring but I just don't care.

"I'll call him. I'm sorry Hayner. I tried but I just can't" my voice is quivering and I hate it so much. I let a tear fall down from my face and Hayner gently brushes it. The gesture was tender and yet so painful.

"I know. I'll need some time okay Roxas? You won't hear from me for a while but I'll be thinking about you okay?" Hayner's voice is so so sad. I start to shake with unshed tears. I look at my left and see some red haired guy looking at me. I guess his group of friends is but he's the only one frowning. I don't give a shit about how I look right now.

Hayner suddenly hugs me and I tense. I can hear him whispering in my ear. "You're my best friend. I'll be back. But I must go now. I love you so much that I'm physically hurting now. Take care love." And then I feel him leaving and as much as I don't want him to stay I don't want him to go either. My voice fails me and now I'm seating here alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I can stay here, it's too crowded. I get up and head home. I wasn't supposed to be home for a couple of hours so Cloud isn't expecting my call. And I don't want to call him like this, he would guess something was wrong and would speed up in that damn bike. The last thing I want is to have my dad in the hospital. I decide to walk home. I don't think that Hayner will be calling me soon so I turn my cellphone on.

I remember that Axel sent me a text earlier. Damn it. The last I should be thinking of is texting some other guy but I really could use Axel's words now. He's always so happy. And I need to calm down before getting home. I text him.

_Hi Axel. If I'm interrupting something tell me please._

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_ROXIE! U alive! U're not interrupting. I'm at the MacDonalds w/ ma friends. U?_

He replies in a matter of minutes and I'm already feeling better. I really need him. Not exactly him, but what he gives me. A distraction, someone who I can talk with.

_Going home._

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_U went out 2? Where?_

Always curious. That's my stranger. I smile at my own thoughts.

_Movies._

His sms takes a while but eventually it reaches my cell.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_You're sad. _

How does he know? I text him back: _You wrote "you" in perfect English._

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_You are changing the subject. What happened?_

I notice he wrote the words correctly again. Maybe when he's serious he does that. I guess that I might have figured something about him without him telling me.

_I had a huge fight with my best friend._

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_At the movies? Were you crying Roxas?_

I text him back with a simple yes. But then I start to think, why did he ask if I cried? Did I give him the impression to be fragile or something?

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Are you alone now? Are you okay? _

He's worried and it warms me inside. I guess I have a really good friend in Axel. Texting back yesterday was the damn best thing I've done for the past years.

_Yes but don't worry. I'm almost at home._

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Not convinced. I need 2 stop texting cause I'll be driving but I want u 2 text me when you get home. Got it memorized?_

I text him back saying I would. I'm really almost home. I can see it from here already. I dig in my pocket to retrieve the keys and to put my cell there. I open the front door quietly without even meaning to. I just don't feel strong now even though talking to Axel helped a lot. I put my keys on the hall table and head to the living room. The first thing I see is the last I could expect: my dad on the couch making out…with a man.

-/-

As I look at the scene in front of me my brain is working a top speed. This shit explains so much! He staying late at work, the last Saturday and the texting! I can't stop looking at them. I don't think they realize I'm here. I'm about to exit the living room very quietly when their kiss ends and the man kissing my dad opens his eyes and sees me.

His eyes widen and he clears his throat. My dad makes a confused sound and the man points to me with his head. My dad turns around and when he sees me I can see he's terrorized and horrified. He quickly gets up and the other man gets up too but slowly.

"Roxas! I...just... this isn't what it looks like son" his voice sounds so panicked and he's looking everywhere but to me.

"Really? I could swear it was obvious. You were kissing this man. Did I saw it wrong?" To me it's that simple but for some weird reason my dad is being evasive and is trying to lie to me. I don't like that.

Cloud then looks at me and he looks so lost. Moments ago he was on cloud nine and now he just looks… I don't even have words for it. "Roxas please" he pleads "let me explain son"

I give him a weird look. "Explain what?"

I feel the other man looking at my dad and at me. He's uncertain if he should talk or not and I decide to at least say hi. Maybe he can calm my dad. He's distressed and I don't get why.

"Hi. I'm Roxas." I say while I extend my hand. He hesitates for a second before shaking my hand. It's firm and he's looking me in the eye. That alone says a lot about that man. And positive things too.

"Hello. My name's Zack Fair. I work with your father. He talks about you a lot but he never said you were his spitting image." I immediately like the sound of his voice. It's deep. And his eyes? I totally get why my dad was kissing him. They are a faint shade of purple and he has a strong jaw. His body? He looks so toned and defined. A painful combination between hard and soft. Sweet Jesus this man is an Adonis on earth!

"He talks about me? He never said it." I look at Cloud and he seriously looks scared. I don't get it. "Dad? What is it?"

"You're not mad or disgusted?" he asks tentatively. Zack looks intently at me and shifts so he's closer to my dad. He's protective.

"Mad? What about? And disgusted? For the love of GOD dad I'm gay! You know that! What are you thinking? That I wouldn't understand just because it's you?" At this point I don't know if I want to laugh or to cry.

"I married your mom. And I'm moving on now and with a man. I didn't knew I was gay either son".

He's worried I won't accept the whole thing; that I may not want him to move on and with a guy at that. Silly man. I'll share my thoughts with him but that's because I love him to death and I hate to see him so vulnerable. I go to him and I hug him. I can see Zack smiling and my dad hugs me back. I end the hug and look at him in the eyes.

"Listen here dad and listen carefully cause I'm only going to give you this speech once. You're the dad, you are the one that should be lecturing me. But I'm changing roles just this once for you" My dad smiles faintly at me and it gives me strength to say what I'm about to say. "I love you. I love you so much! Yes you were married to mom. But she passed away dad and it has been five years. I don't want you to be alone. I love you too much for that. If you're happy then I'm happy. I don't care if it's a Tiffany, a Zack or whatever. I'm gay too. You helped me so much when I confessed it to you. What in the world gave you the impression I would condemn this? If Zack makes you happy I'm more than fine with this. I'm relieved. You deserve the happiness." My dad tears up but the tears don't fall cause he's stubborn like that. Mine does and I know that's because today had too much emotional crap for my tastes.

"Now Zack," I say while I turn to face the man "You better behave. You can make out with my dad in this house all you want. But sex? Only when I'm not in the house." I hear a choking sound from my dad and Zack smiles at me trying to repress what I know is a laugh. God damn dad you bagged a nice one. That smile must stop the cars in the street. And cause a lot of accidents too. I put my most mischievous face on to continue. "If you hurt him? I'm not going to go after you. You're too built for me to be of any challenge. But I'm totally dismantling Fenrir to fucking pieces and blame you. No matter how heartbroken he is, Cloud will kill you without thinking twice."

Having left two adults speechless I feel pretty accomplished. Cloud is blushing faintly and Zack is smiling tenderly at him. I need to give them a moment.

"Are you staying for dinner Zack?" I invite him.

He looks at me and I see in his gorgeous eyes that he's thankful for what I'm doing. "If you don't mind, I would like it very much".

I beam at him. "Oh, at all. How about ordering pizza? You guys call them whenever. Till they arrive I'm going to my room." I was heading upstairs when my dad remembers.

"How was it with Hayner? Are you guys still best friends?"

"Fucking terrible. Don't mention it ever again."

My dad looks very preoccupied suddenly. Is it me or Zack is bringing a more expressive side of my dad? If he is, he already has the permission to marry him.

"But you seemed fine when you arrived. I mean-"

"I am dad. I talked with someone already." I wink at him and I left the lovebirds alone.

When I get to my room the first thing I do is change to more relaxed clothes. As I take my pants out I realize I have my phone in there. And that I promised to call Axel when I arrived. SHIT!

I check my phone and I see 6 missed calls and 4 texts. I still had my phone mute since last night. I was so down today I didn't remember to put it with sound. That's how I missed Axel's first text today.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

Are u home yet?

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

Why aren't u answering Roxas?

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

ROXAS! SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT. ARE YOU OKAY?

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Roxas? I'm worried. Please call me back. Please. If you don't call back or say something in the next two hours I'm calling the cops. Be okay please. _

I totally forgot about him with my dad thing. Damn. I type as quickly as I can.

_I'm okay and I'm so sorry. I'm home but when I got here something happened and the phone was in silence mode. I'm sorry Axel._

I didn't have to wait much for his answer.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Good God kid are u trying to kill me? You say you have a fight, are emotionally unstable and then put a disappearing act on me? Do you have any idea of how worried I've been? I don't even fucking know you and I was so out of my mind. I can't right now, but later I'm going to call you. God help you if you don't pick the phone._

That was the biggest text I ever got from Axel. He helps me so much and all I do is worrying him. I'm SO going to hell.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_And put that shitty piece of technology ringing. LOUD_

He's mad. And he has all the right to be.

_I apologize Axel. And I swear I put it with sound now. Please don't be mad._

He doesn't answer me and I'm feeling so shitty. It could be because he hinted he was busy but still.

I heard a knock at my door. "Yes?" I ask.

The door opens and I see a blond head. "Can I come in?" asks Cloud.

"Of course dad." I manage to put a smile for him. He sits in the bed with me and hugs me hard. "Thank you son." We stay like that for a while. It's not often that we exchange physical comfort but I secretly love it. I feel so safe with my dad.

Cloud then ruffles my head. "C'mon, Zack is setting the table". We head downstairs and Zack is indeed finishing with the table. The pizzas were already there.

"Is he already slave-ing you around Zack?" I ask with humor.

"Yes! Can you believe it?" Zack says feigning surprise and hurt

The dinner was nice and doing the dishes was a whole new experience: Cloud washed, Zack dried and I put them in the right places. I took the moment Zack was leaving to say my goodbyes and to go to my room leaving them for their own private goodbyes.

As I lay in bed I wait anxiously for Axel's call. It will be the first time I'll hear his voice. While waiting I try to process everything that happened today. I think that finally Hayner understood that I just don't love him that way. It hurts that he needs to be away and I know that I won't be seeing him anytime soon. And Olette and Pence are on their own world lately so I'm a bit friendless right now. I have my cousin in town though. I could call him but maybe that's not the best for now. Dad was evasive about the family separation and he has his reasons. Right now dad is happy and I don't want to ruin it. And that's another bomb, dad is dating again. I remember that he and my mom, Aerith, were really happy and I believe him when Cloud says he didn't knew about his homosexuality. My mom died five years ago in a car accident when she was crossing the street and the owner of the car didn't saw her. My dad and I were miserable for quite some time and the thought of him being with someone else didn't cross my mind for some years. But then I started to date and enjoy life and I thought about my dad and that it wasn't fair for him to stay home alone. But for him to move on with a man that's something unexpected but something I can easily accept. Zack seems nice too. Looks deceive yes, but he has some kind of aura around him that tells me that he's a good man. I hope that this happiness lasts for a while cause I enjoyed the new version of dad. Cloud, in this single night, has expressed more emotions and was more open than I remember him ever being.

I'm startled out of my reverie with a loud sound of music coming from my cell.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly sit in my bed and I feel my hands trembling. This will be the first time I'll be hearing Axel's voice. Even if I'm excited I'm also nervous, after all last I heard of him he was mad at me. Guessing that not answering the phone would be a bad idea so I press the green button and put the phone in my ear.

"_Hello Roxie."_

I can't help but love his voice immediately. It's deep but not much. It's not quite throaty but has something into it, it's not clear like mine or Cloud's. Husky perhaps?

"Axel… I wanted to… I'm sorry if you're mad at me. You won't believe what happened though"

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah, I came home and I found my dad kissing Zack! After everything that happened I just got distracted."

…

"Axel?" Perphaps I said too much, it's the first time we are hearing each other after all. But I can't help but feel like I can talk with him about everything like good friends do.

"_Hum. And your reaction? I'm assuming Zack is a man too"_

"Oh that… It just surprised me. Are you homophobic Axel?"

"_Wha? No! It's just… it was something big right? Are you ok with that too?"_

"Yes. It's time for my dad to be happy."

"_Talking about happiness Rox… How are you? You said you had a fight with a friend?_

"Yes. But I'm better now". I didn't say it but I know I'm better because I know Axel's not mad with me anymore.

"_If you want you can tell me about it."_ Axel said. I could hear the patience in his voice and I'm once again happy that we are trying to be friends.

"Well... now that I know that you're ok with gay stuff I guess I can share. My best friend has a thing for me. At least I thought it was a thing you know? But today he tried to kiss me and everything is weird now."

"_Did you kiss him?"_ Axel's voice was even deeper when he asked me.

"No. But I couldn't push him. I didn't want to hurt him you know? I just... stayed there."

"_So he thinks you're interested? That's why it's confusing?"_

"No! We came to the conclusion that we can't be more than friends. But he left and I don't know for how long. I think I underestimated the depth of his feelings. I feel so bad Axel."

"_Roxas, this was bound to happen. It always happens when there are feelings that are not shared between two close people."_ I feel myself starting to smile. He really knows what to say. I want to lighten the mood to better appreciate this moment.

"Geez Axel, is that wisdom or experience? Are you sure you're 24?"

"_Wha? Kid I don't lie! I was in a similar situation with ma best friend while back. Good thing he found Zex_."

"Zex? Is that the guy you were trying to contact when you sent me the first message?

"_Yeah. He's a friend. A weirdo in my opinion but a good one. He was the one that finally took Demyx out of my back_."

"Oh." Wait did he said…? "Did you said Demyx?"

"_Yeah. You know him Roxie?"_

"Maybe. Does his hair look like a mullet?"

"_Humm.. dunno. It looks just weird to me. "_

"I might have seen him in a club a while back. But wait, it was here in Twilight Town! Are you from here?" I'm getting excited again. Axel might live close to me! Hell, he could be my neighbor! Instinctively I look to my window from where I can see the house next to mine. I can hear him laugh.

"_And now he remembers we may not live in different worlds! Yes, we live in the same town. Come down to it we were in the same building this afternoon."_

"Huh? We were? How do you know? You don't know who I am!"

"_Yes and no but we established we're from the same city and coincidently today I saw a very beautiful blond coming from the cinema isle. He was crying and was soon followed from another blond. The guy that has feelings for you I bet?"_

"Hayner yah." I'm speechless: Axel knows who I am. That's why he asked if I was crying: he was connecting the dots earlier. "But I don't know who you are!"

"_Oh, but I'm pretty sure you do. I saw you looking at me."_

"Axel!" I could hear in his voice he's finding this funny. "We were at the mall! I looked at so many people, how can I know who you are?"

"_That's your problem. I got to meet you. From afar, yes, but I now have a face to match the voice and the name." _

"That's not fair Axel."

"_Life's not fair Roxie."_ A warm laugh filled the next minute or so. I'm captivated not only for his voice but also for his laugh.

"Let's meet each other Axel." I said, my voice serious now.

"Humm… I'll think about that Rox. I just called to check if you were okay and you seem fine to me."

"Yeah, I am now."

"Goodnight Roxas".

"Goodnight Axel." And just like that the call is over. I ponder about what we talked about and I realize that I talked about touchy subjects like homosexuality. I don't really know what about Axel that gives me this sense of peace and good. I don't really know how to define it but I feel comfortable talking about everything with him. I can be me with him. With Hayner I always have to watch what I say to not be misunderstood, with Pence I know that homosexuality is not something that he likes to talk about so I can't really open up myself with him and Olette is always trying to scrutinize what I say and she gushes too much over stupid things. With Axel I can be me and that's exactly what I need, he showed up in the right moment.

I take a minute to gather some courage and then I send a text to Axel. His answer was quick just like it always is.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_I loved to hear your voice too Rox. And yes, I want to meet you. Just let me know where and when. _

I smile at his words. I get up from my bed, change into my pajamas, wash my teeth and go to bed to sleep. When I finally succumb to sleep that stupid smile is still there.

* * *

Today I wake up feeling great. My call with Axel went really well and I even got him to agree to meet me. I'm afraid I'll be thinking about that a lot today. I get dressed and then I head downstairs.

"Hi dad! Erm... three plates? Did Zack spend the night here?" I ask as I took notice of the table set and the quantity of food.

Cloud looks at me and smiles. "Good morning son. No, Zack didn't stay last night but he will be joining us soon." As if in queue we hear the doorbell ring and my dad went to open the door. I sit on my usual place and wait for them to join me.

Zack entered the kitchen with that beautiful smile again. Now that I think about it he smiles a lot, I guess he has his reasons to be a happy person.

"Heya Roxas! How are you in this fine morning?" He asks cheerfully.

"I'm good. I could ask you the same out of politeness but somehow I already have my answer."

Zack's still smiling and dad starts to put the food on our plates. Today we are eating a bit of everything my dad seems to find suitable for breakfast: milk, bread, eggs, bacon, cake, orange juice, cookies... I guess someone was busy this morning.

"So dad, Zack, you guys work together huh?"

"Yes" says my dad at the same time Zack says "no". I didn't have to ask because the confusion is obvious on my face. My dad looks at Zack and asks:

"No? Yes, we do. We work for the same company, in the same building and on the same floor!"

Impressively still smiling Zack explains with good humor "Yes. But you're my boss. So no, we don't work together. I work for you!"

I actually laugh and I see my dad shaking his head but smiling too. Maybe it's too soon but I believe that Zack is a positive force to my dad and just what he needed. The rest of breakfast went just like this: we were bonding and getting to know more about each other.

* * *

After breakfast dad and Zack went to work leaving me alone. I still don't feel like hanging out with Pence and Olette because I know they would ask a lot of questions about Hayner that I'm not willing to answer, so what's left for me to do? I think about it for a long while and basically my plan will be to catch the bus and head for the mall where I now know Axel works at. After getting there I don't really know what I'll do but I'll go with the flow.

I glance at the clock and it reads 10AM. Seriously, times fly when you're thinking! I grab my things and head to the bus stop. I'm dressed just like I was when I had my disastrous date with Hayner because these are my favorite clothes. I check the timetable for the bus and I decide to turn on my Mp3 player while I wait. I have a really weird habit of hearing the same song when I'm reading or painting so I have to change the settings to random. The first music I hear is from the band Outfield and I can't stop the feeling of nostalgia to overcome. I don't really know this band or even like it but my mom did. This Mp3 player is the last Christmas gift that she ever gave me and she put some songs on it for me to be able to use it as soon as I unwrapped the gift. Sometimes I really miss mom and these little reminders and memories of her are all I've got now. I'm so distracted that I almost miss the bus but thankfully the driver honked and that got me out of my reverie.

The bus took almost an hour to get to the mall but between that and Fenrir's ride I think I still prefer the bus. I finally stretch my legs when I leave the bus and head for the mall.

I'm feeling really nervous and I'm not sure of what I should do. I know that Axel works at an informatics store so I could try to find out which one but at the same time I feel that it would be awkward because he's working and I'm not really a customer. As I walk further into the mall I see a Game store so I decide to walk in and check what games are new and if there are any worthy sales. After scrutinizing the whole place I buy a new game for my Ps3 and exit the store. I realize that time also flies when I'm around games because it's almost lunch time. That gives me an idea and I text Axel. _Morning! Are you working today?_

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

_Hi Rox. Yup. U? Please tell me u're having a very hard day so I dont feel like I'm the only 1?_

I smile fondly at my phone. Maybe I can brighten his day? _I'm at the mall. And I'm thinking about having lunch here._

His reply was really quick.

**1 New Message(s)**  
Axel :)

…_what mall? _

_Coincidently the one you work at. What are the odds right? I mean it's not like this is the only mall around here :P _. As I hit the send button I hope he gets the hint.

My phone starts to ring and I see it's Axel calling me.

"Yes Axel?"

"_Are you serious Rox? You're here?"_ his voice was deep and anxious.

"I don't usually lie you know? Yeah I'm here. Can we meet now?"

"_I thought you were going to think about it and then tell me."_

"Yeah. And I'm doing just that."

"_No, you're warning me that you are already here. And you didn't thought about it. If you carefully analyze this you'll see that-"_

"Axel? Do you want to meet me or not?"

There were a few seconds of silence that almost killed me but his voice was certain when he next spoke.

"_Yeah, I do"_ his voice was breathless and I'm feeling excited again. I'm going to meet Axel!

"Well, where should we meet?"

"_You're forgetting that I already know you Roxie. Go ahead and buy your lunch. Pick a table and I promise I'll find you."_ And with that he ends the call. All I can think of is "I'M MEETING AXEL I'M MEETING AXEL" but I try to calm myself down. It's his lunch break and it won't be long so I need to make the most with the time I have. I quickly go to the food court while looking around for people in their twenties. Axel may be one of them. Maybe that blond guy? Or that one with the pink shirt? I hope it's not him, he seems flamboyant. I look around for food and decide to go for Pizza. I get my lunch and pick a table in a corner. After 10 minutes of Axel not showing up I'm getting nervous. Why isn't he here? That's when Axel decides to scare me.

I hear his voice really close to my ear but I can't see him because he's behind me. "Hello Roxas". His voice affects me even more now that I can hear it for real. I feel a shiver running down my spine that I can't really stop. This is it. Axel's here.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I changed the POV at the middle of the story and now, in the next chapter I'm going to change the verb tense too. No more present tenses 'cause it gets confuse. Please remember that this is my first fanfiction and what I really want from this experience is to learn some and sharp any skills that I may have.**

* * *

I was entranced by his voice. I really wanted to turn around and finally see him but I couldn't move.  
First I saw an arm holding a tray with MacDonalds' food, and then I finally saw Axel that took the seat in front of me.

His bright red hair was holding my attention but when he looked at me it was his eyes that made me gasp. God, as an artist I could spend the next century trying to define his eye color. It was a shade of green that remind me of emeralds but also of the sea. My paintings about the nature would be better if I ever could found a color like that.

"Enjoying yourself Roxie?"

I blushed hard at his words. I knew I was staring but he could be polite and not mention it. I completely ignore his comment. He was sporting a smirk that totally complimented his face and it gave him a mischievous look.

"I remember you now." I said. "But I must confess I didn't pay attention to you when we first saw each other."

He let out a heartily laugh and just like that I was mesmerized and also feeling like a teenager with a new crush. I just hoped it wasn't showing.

"Roxas you were busy dealing with a bad… relationship-to -be?" he said "It's obvious you hadn't the time to start building a good one".

I didn't know what to say to Axel. I dreamt with this moment for hours and now I didn't know what to do. I ate my pizza in silence and hoped for him to say something.

Axel must have taken that as clue for him to eat too. He basically devoured his food and I could only look in astonishment.

"What?" Axel asked me.

"You eat like a starved animal and yet you are so thin" I couldn't help but be brutally honest because that's the effect Axel has on me: he makes me be me.

"I was working all morning okay? I need the nourishment. So Roxas, don't know what to say to me huh?"

If there was a hole on the ground I would have disappeared gladly. Was he doing it on purpose?

"Do you really have to point out this kind of things Axel?"

A smirk appeared again on Axel's face. "Yes. I must do it actually if it's going to get me a reaction like this every time. You look cute when you blush"

My eyes widened in surprise. Was he flirting? He must have been thinking around the same lines because he quickly asked:

"So, I see you went to the Game store. What did you bought?"

"Just some game…"

"Roxas, Roxas…"said Axel while laughing "You are way more open when I talk to you by texts. Come on. Let's go past that weird feeling. Tell me more about you. Favorite color? Movie? Tree?"

I looked at him awkwardly. "Are you seriously asking me about my favorite tree?"

The rest of the lunch time was spent like this. Making questions that weren't personal but that allowed us to get to know each other's tastes and preferences until, unexpectedly, Axel's phone started to beep.

"I guess our time is over for now blondie. I gotta go work." Axel explained.

"That's fine. Thank you for joining me for lunch. It was nice to meet you Axel." I really tried to not sound disappointed even though I was.

I could see Axel smiling and shaking his head. I gave him a questioning stare and he explained. "Roxas, no need to be formal. I came here today because I was dying to talk to you personally and I'm happy that we had such a nice time together. But if it makes you feel better, it was nice to meet you too Mr. Strife".

It was my turn to laugh. He's right, I shouldn't be that uptight, but the fact that he was leaving was making me a little nervous.

Axel looked at his wrist-watch to check the time again and then swore. He got up from his seat and kissed me on my cheek. "Talk to you later okay?" And just like that he went away, to work.

When I finally got home I was still surprised that he had kissed me and wishing the kiss had been somewhere else.


End file.
